bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The Hunt Returns: Chapter 2
For the best affect, listen to this when Alexander begins his speech. Mensis's Domain, Nightmare World, N/A Eleanor sat up and sighed. She looked around at the massive library she was in. She walked out of a door and saw that the sky was green, as she expected. She walked into a throne room and found Mensis reading "How To Pick Up Fair Maidens" quite intently. He didn't have his mask on, and Eleanor was just now seeing his face. He had light brown hair, as well as a face that would be perfect if not for the scar that crossed the entire right side of his face. He looked up, started, and threw the book away, saying, "Eleanor! What a suprising visit! Might I ask the meaning of said visit?" Eleanor sighed and said, "I wanted to say thank you. That bell you gave me was actually a real way to talk to my parents. In a way." Mensis smiled and said, "Well, you're welcome. I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Eleanor looked at Mensis and asked, "But whatever happened to Zhukov?" Mensis smiled even wider and said, "He's being, taken care of." Just then they both heard a lashing and a scream. A strange creature dressed in tattered robes and wearing a mask similar to Mensis's came forward and said, "You summoned me master?" Mensis nodded and said, "Yes. I wanted to tell you to ease up on poor Zhukov a little. Otherwise the pain from the old lashings will dull him to the new." The minion snickered and nodded, then bowed and left. Mensis turned back to Eleanor and said, "See? Taken care of. Will that be all?" Eleanor nodded, then closed her eyes and awoke with Zhukov's screams still in her ears. Eleanor's House, Yahar'Gul, 20 A.P. She went downstairs to see Jack and Van Helsing fighting about what to make for breakfast. Eleanor broke them up and said, "I will not have fighting in my house! Now, what's going on?" Van Helsing said, "Well, I wanted to make an omelet with bacon and sausage on the side, but the health nut over here doesn't like that!" Jack then said, "There are healthier breakfasts." Eleanor was about to say something, when someone knocked on her door. She went to the door, whispering, "It's like babysitting children." She opened the door and saw who was on the porch. It was a man her age, wearing the Yharnam Hunter Set. He was pretty good-looking. He had nice blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at her and paused, and she could see his eyes looking up and down her. He then cleared his throat and said, "Hello there. My name is John, and I bring a message from Henry Johnson. He calls everyone who's able-bodied to come to the old square in front of the Grand Cathedral." Eleanor decided to be mischevious and said, "Do I count as able-bodied?" She saw John blush, then he said, "Good day my lady." He then walked quickly away and Eleanor sighed. She was never good at flirting. She then decided to attend this meeting. Grand Cathedral, Cathedral Ward, 20 A.P. Eleanor and Jack walked into the group that was assembled ouside of the Grand Cathedral, awaiting the events of whatever this meeting was about. Jack then asked, "Wait, where did Van Helsing go?" Eleanor looked around and said, "Who knows? He could be in Hemwick for all we know." Just then, a man wearing yellow garb walked out on stage and said, "Friends! I'm glad you all decided to show up! It is with great horror in my soul that I inform you that the Beasts have returned to Yharnam." There was a moment's silence, then the entire plaza burst out into screams and yelling. Everything from, "Oh fuck, we're all going to die!" to "I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!" could be heard. Just then, a shot rang out and everyone went silent. An extremely handsome man was standing there, wearing Old Hunter attire and holding a smoking pistol. He then said, "My friends! My name is Alexander Gascoigne, and I bring a message. We do not need to be afraid of these beasts! They are still few in number, and we are more powerful then ever! I ask you to join this new hunt! For your women! For your children! Join me, and together we shall crush these animals into the dirt and burn whatever methods they have of returning to the ground! Tonight gentlemen, we shall show that now and forever, man rules over beast! And that they deserve no mercy! So I say join us: The New Hunters!" He held out his arms and a group of about 15 people wearing Yharnam Hunter garb came forward. The crowd cheered and Alexander snapped his fingers. Two men in Hunter garb brought out two Beast Patients, one male, and one female. They both struggled and cried out. Eleanor watched in horror as the male beast tried to reach out to the female, but was only hit over the head with a Tonitrus. The female screamed at the sight of her partner's blood. The men asked Alexander, "What should we do with them sir?" Alexander smiled and said, "Tie them to that stake over there. Alive." The men nodded and did as they were told. Alexander personally grabbed a giant Oil Urn and doused the beasts with it. He then took out a Molotov and said, "These beasts are only the start of it! They would reproduce given the chance! We cannot let that happen ladies and gentlemen!" He then looked directly at Eleanor's horrified face and chuckled. He looked at the two beasts. The male was looking at him with pleading eyes, while the female looked at him with pure hatred. Alexander then smashed the Molotov onto the stake, setting it and the beasts alight. The beasts screamed and struggled, but they couldn't escape their fate. Eleanor looked on in ever growing horror and Jack said, "Look away dear." She looked away, but she could still hear the screams of the beasts and the roar of approval from the crowd. Alexander looked away from the charred beasts and said, "Well? Do I have any volunteers?" The entire crowd raised their fists and cheered. They had gotten the scent of death, and now they wanted more. Alexander raised his fist in the air and said, "Then go home and arm yourselves! The New Hunt begins tonight! It doesn't matter if they're male or female! It doesn't matter if they're just children! They're Beasts! And that's a crime all of its own!" The crowd went roaring away. Alexander watched Eleanor and Jack walk away and beckoned Henry over. "I thought Doctor Plague was long dead." Henry looked and jumped in suprise. He said, "He's supposed to be." Alexander pursed his lips and said, "Well, send some men to, hmmm, attain them. I want to have a little private chat with the girl. I need to consult Mensis about what to do about Doctor Plague." I just wanted to say that Alexander's Old Hunter attire is identical to the capeless variant worn by the Beast Cutter wielding Old Hunter. Also, I based Alexander's speech and the way he presented his New Hunter on dictators from multiple things I've watched and played. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts